


Hello Angel - Toes

by gurajiorasu



Series: Hello Angel [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he know that socks exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Angel - Toes

Nino didn’t like to wear slippers, Ohno figured. He liked to walk inside the house barefooted, tiptoeing around the space because the floor was too cold. He liked to watch TV, because it’s interesting to him, and he liked to haul his knees up to his chest while doing so, resting his palms on his feet because it’s warm.

Nino never complained, but he must be freezing, Ohno thought. Sometimes, Nino’s feet would turn pale due to the cold, making the little toes as white as his wings’ feathers. Sometimes, Nino would tug his wings close around him like it’s a fluffy blanket.

Did he hate the scruffy slippers? Ohno wondered. Probably he should buy a new pair with better material.

Did he know that socks exist?

Ohno held his best pair of socks in his hands, deciding that those wiggling toes needed them. The socks were yellow with little blue fishes on it. Ohno imagined that the socks would stand out when Nino wore them.

“Nino,” Ohno called out softly.

Nino didn’t tear his eyes from the TV. He scooted to the side a bit, giving space for Ohno to sit on.

Ohno sat down because it’s the natural thing to do. He was about to give the socks to Nino, but Nino suddenly moved.

Nino shifted so he was facing Ohno, his knees still being held close to his chest. Then, he scooted forward, burying his toes under Ohno and resting his cheek on Ohno’s shoulder so that he still could watch the TV.

Ohno felt the little toes wiggling under him, seeking for warmth.

“Did you want to say something?” Nino asked. His voice was a little bit hoarse and it tickled Ohno’s ears.

Ohno gingerly slipped the socks underneath the cushions, hoping that it would disappear forever. “Nothing,” he said hurriedly while wondering if it’s okay to tilt his head so his cheek would meet Nino’s soft hair.


End file.
